


You Really Botched This One Up

by Mikeyyyyyyyyyyyy



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Tax Fraud, This Is STUPID, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyyyyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/Mikeyyyyyyyyyyyy
Summary: Parsley commits tax fraud and hires Tim-Tam to get rid of the evidence.





	You Really Botched This One Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:39 am at the time of writing this and my phone is on six percent

> "oh geez, oh my God, I'm really in it now," parsley muttered to himself as he paced around the room in a panic. He had no idea how on earth he had managed to do this, or that you could even do something like this on accident, but when he looked over his paperwork for the up and coming tax season, he realised he had accidentally committed tax fraud. What kind of business man commits tax fraud, let alone on accident! 

He paced the room, racking his brain for answers to his predicament. With something as large scale as what he had committed, there was no way he wouldn't get prison time. So what was he to do. As he paced around, he got an idea. 

"That's it! Tim-Tam!" he exclaimed to himself. "I'll get Tim-Tam to destroy the evidence, fake my own death, move out of the country, and start my new life as barsley potch! It's a perfect plan. Now I just need to find tim-ta-" as if merely saying their name was strong enough to summon them, they suddenly appeared behind parsley. 

"Tim-Tam is here." they said in a monotone voice. 

Parsley nearly shrieked at the sudden appearance of the child, but managed to keep his composure. 

"Tim-Tam, listen. I need you help. I accidentally committed tax frog- I mean fraud, and I need your help to destroy the evidence. And also fake my death but I don't know if that's too much for a little kid?" 

Tim-Tam seemed to perk up at the word 'destroy'. 

"destroy evidence? Can do."

"oh, fantastic! Please, get rid of all of these." he led Tim-Tam to a large pile of paperwork. Tim-Tam immediately got to work shredding all the papers, then moved on to burning them. "M-Maybe don't burn the papers  _ inside  _ the house? I don't think burning my house down would be a good idea."

"destroy evidence, fake death." they said in a matter of fact tone. Then it clicked in parsley's head. 

"oh! Right, arson. Get rid of the evidence and then I can fake my death at the same time. Thank you so much Tim-Tam, how can I repay you?"

"I will collect payment later," and with that the child seemed to vanish. The house began to burn around parsley so he grabbed his briefcase and booked it. With his new passport and identity in hand, he soon found himself on a flight out of the country. 

Once the plane landed, it was immediately surrounded by federal agents and parsley was arrested and spent 5 years in jail. 

THE END. 


End file.
